Make your Own Destiny
by Ririchiyo-Chan
Summary: "Why did you change her?" She screamed fat tears rolling down her face, The brown haired male just stared at her "It is my destiny to continued the Kuran Family Line" He replied, Her eyes glowed red in anger "Who cares about Destiny Kaname" She shouted at him. The wind out side was slamming harshly against the windows and trees but He kept Silent. "Why can't we make our own Destiny
1. Chapter 1

**My second Vampire knight story ever! This story is based of a very awesome dream I had! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

**Warning: Yuuki Bashing.**

**Pairings: Kaname/OC, Zero/OC, Shiki/Rima, Onsided: Zero/Yuuki**

**Make your own Destiny: Chapter 1**

_On a cold snowy day, A 7 year old girl with midnight black hair and Pure Amethyst color eyes walked through the snowy where thin white Pajama's that was streaked with blood. The blood of her parents. She sniffle and Sneezed lightly and struggled through the heavy snow. Vampire Hunters of the red blood organization broke into her house that night when she and her parents were having a late night snack, They slaughtered her parents but the Blonde haired one was 'Kind Enough' to spare her life cause she was a little kid. She Sobbed lightly at the thought of her parents dying, She vowed to murder the people who killed her parents by getting stronger and joining the Black Cross, the only thing was that she was lost.._

_Shortly she was stopped by a Young woman with curly brown hair and glowing red eyes. The girl should have been freaked out but she was a pure-blood vampire so she was used to it! The woman stretched out her hand, Just when she was about to grab it a hand shot out and slashed at her face but she dodged it narrowly making a small scar under her eye. The woman came after her and she screamed closing her eyes and waited for the woman to kill her. Few minutes passed and she cracked her eye open to see a Young boy with Dark hair and Bright blue eyes that shined into her Amethyst ones staring at her._

_"Are you okay girl?" A woman snapped at her. She flinched and looked at the woman who looked exactly like the boy_

_"Yes Ma'am" She replied in a small voice taking the boys hand_

_"I'm Shiki, Senri Shiki" The boy said simply, She smiled at him_

_"Hi,I'm Amahara Miki" She replied taking his hand_

_"we must take you to Kaname-Sama" The woman said, She followed the family that would soon become her family._

**10 years later (Miki POV)**

"ZERO WAKE UP" I yelled at the young man laying in the bed, He groaned and opened one amethyst eye to glare at me, I smiled cheekily

"Do you have to be so loud in the morning Miki" He said shaking out his white hair when he sat up

"It's almost time for class and you wouldn't wake up" I told him tossing his uniform at him, He quickly brushed his teeth in the bathroom and tucked his gun away, I looked over at the window to see my other best-friend and foster brother Rima Touya and Senri Shiki.

"Morning" Rima said with a grin, Though she may not show emotion and act like a doll in public like Shiki, They showed much more emotion with us. I was most cheerful them of them all.

"Morning" I said back, Shiki tossed a black box of blood tablets to Zero who caught them without looking, He scowled at the box but put them in his pocket anyway. I smiled sadly at him, he hated when happened to him and his family, No one knew where his twin Ichiru was and he killed himself inside at the thought of him being a monster but he didn't know how much it killed us too. To know how much he hated himself. It killed us.. A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts, Rima and Shiki waved quickly before disappearing when the door opened to reveal Yuuki, I glared at her as she gave me a cheerful but evil smile

"What do you want?" I snapped, Zero gave me warning look but I ignored him

"I'm coming to say Morning Duh"

"get the fuck out" I snarled, She stared at me in shock at the language I used, I hardly used that kind of language except for when I was very angry and Yuuki knew that it was best to leave me alone when I was angry. She glared

"you Monster" In the corner of my eye I saw Zero flinched when she stomped out. When she closed the door I let out a sigh and put a soothing hand on Zero's shoulder

"I'm Sorry" I said, He gave me sad puppy look

"It's alright" He said taking my hand and we walked to class.

"Uh, Who are you?" I asked a tall man with Shoulder lenght Bluish Black hair and Blue eyes.

"I'm the new teacher, Yagari Touga" he replied with a Deep voice, Zero stared at him

"Welcome back Shisho" He said, I looked back and forth between them with a slightly dumb expression

"Shisho?" I question looking pointedly at Zero, He coughed lightly

"Uh, Miki this is my Master Yagari, he trained me. Shisho this is Miki one of my closest friends" Zero said wiping his hair from his eyes

"Hmmm" He hummed looking at me, I looked straight into his eyes not finding him a threat

"The teacher shouldn't be late for the first day" I said simply opening the door and walking in dragging Zero with me, I could feel him staring at me but Ignored it and took my seat. Yagari-sensei came in a introduced himself, I shook my head at the questions the girl's asked him while the boys glowered in Jealousy, Minus me and Zero.

'Time for me to get out the night class' I thought to myself with a grin, I was joined by Yuuki and Zero and we walked towards the night class dormitry which was already packed with girls. I rolled my eyes

"Move out the way" Yuuki said and we kept yelling at the until we a perfect line of screaming girls, and when the gates opened up they screamed louder. I covered my ears, and Shiki and Rima gave a me a small unnoticeable Smile. I watched the love of my life lead the group to their class rooms, His Chocolate Brown hair reached the base of his neck and His chocolate brown eyes had a reddish tint to it. He smiled at me and I returned the smile but Yuuki ran past me and started chatting with him animately, I growled at her and Zero shook his head

"Bitch" I snarled, Zero walked up to her and took her arm leading her away to get the girls back in order and I led them the rest of the way to the class rooms.

"So, Who's teaching us?" Aidou Hanabusa asked, His blue eyes sparkling curiously at me. I never had much of a problem with Aidou, We just rarely talked, He was closer with Kain than anyone else.

"Some Vampire Hunter named Yagari Touga" I replied

"Eh, The famous Touga clan?" Rima questioned her face blank as always as she pulled a pocky stick out of a box and lifted it over her shoulder and into Shiki's mouth who chewed while keeping his eyes on me.

"I heard that his whole family was slaughtered by vampires" Aidou said almost shocked at hearing the name.

"It might just be a Rumour though" Another voice spoke up, My enemy and Yuuki's second best-friend Ruka Sounen. She had long sandy brown hair and her eyes were just a shade darker than her Hair.

"It isn't" I said simply, "My Father was one of the ones who was able to get Yagari out of there just in time before they killed him. He told me the story after Giving Touga to the head of the hunter's organization."

"Ah, Amahara Satsuki, He was a great man" Kaname said, I smiled and nodded my head thinking off my father.

The night sky darkened as I waited in the class chatting with Shiki and Rima. The clocked striked twelve and every vampire's eyes lit up a bright red. I shivered adverting my gaze towards the window looking at the full white moon. I could still remember the eyes of the Level E vampire that almost killed me that night but I didn't reminisce any longer as the door opened and Touga walked in with all his glory and I was done for the night. I pressed a Kiss to my foster brothers cheek and lower my head to Kaname. I turned on my heel walking out my heart Pounding when the tall pale man's lips spread out into a smile..A smile just for me.

I stepped into Zero and I's dorm room seeing him sprawled out on the bed shirtless and a towel around his neck. He more than likely just finished showering. I shrugged out of my uniform Jacket and laid in across the desk chair going into the closet and getting out one of the big shirts I own and walking to the bathroom.

"What's on your mind?" I questioned my best-friend sitting on the edge of the bed. Zero didn't look at me for awhile and then finally his eyes darted to mine

"Everything" He mumbled looking back up at the cieling. Zero's skin was becoming more pale than it usually. I frowned and poked him again

"You need to eat" I tell him baring my hair away from my neck. Zero flinched away and shook his head

"I dont-" He started but I cut him off with a short glare

"Don't Zero. We both know you need to eat" Using one arm to grab his upper arm and pull him up. I watched him eye my neck and he began to breathe hard, his fangs elongating. One hand grasped my hair yanking my head back and his tongue licked up my neck before slowing sinking his fangs into my flesh. I let out a soft sigh clenching my fist as I felt my blood flowing from my body and into his mouth.

My hands went up to his chest and let out a breathless moan. His hand that wasn't in my hair gripped my waist pulling me closer to him.

Zero pulled back after a couple minutes licking the wound which closed up right after. Zero looked at me and the turned away laying on his side facing away from me. we never talked after these moments...Maybe it was to deny the attraction that we felt in these moments. We would always try to deny it saying we were brother and sister but we both know it wasn't just that...We were hormonal teenage Vampires that were confused with how and what to feel.

With a soundless sigh I got up from the bed and slid into the desk chair pulling out a black but and opened up to a blank page. I sketched some memories that were in my head and I drew different things all through out the night. I couldn't sleep..Not tonight. I was afraid of what I might dream of.

**Alright then, That was first chapter. It was pretty short I know. But I hope you liked. I'm trying to get it all out before I forget it but I'm not trying to rush it. Sorry for you Yuuki lovers out there. **

**Also, i am currently writing the next chapter for TPTWK so it should be up soon. Look forward to it and let me know what you think on this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Vampire Knight**

**Warning: Yuuki and Rima Bashing**

**Make Your Own Destiny Chapter 2**

My hands were aching from trying to keep a steady hand while drawing. To me, Every detail had to be precise and on point. I absolutely loathed Erasing. Sometimes I kept the mistakes that I made, it helped me get better when I drew again. The next time it would be perfect.

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and finally looked at the whole picture put together. i had colored it in because the details were important. I had drew a hill..No not just a hill. A Forested Hill, with different shades of Cedars and pines of different heights and sizes. There were also Maples and if you looked closely mixed in were Oak trees. All of it was surrounded by never ending fields of lush green grass and Beautiful flowers of every single color.

It was sunset..I think. I drew it but in my mind I was sure if it was Sunset or sun rise. However the sun casted a Orange, pink and yellow hue over everything. Illuminating the hill tops with gorgeous Shadows. I leaned on one my elbows and decided that I liked this picture. It would be one of my favorites and I placed it in a plastic cover so it wouldn't get damaged and then I hung on it on the wall.

Drawing didn't see to be keeping me awake anymore so I sighed getting up and stretching. I placed on my uniform careful not to make noise as to wake up Zero. I strapped my gun to my right thigh and my Artemis to the other. I know what you're thinking..How can you be a vampire and touch a anti-vampire weapon..Well I don't know either. It's something I've always been able to do.

I slipped out of our Dorm room as quietly as I could and stalked down the hallways to the exit of the dorms. I would go one watch to make sure the Day class of Cross academy was safe. The Night class were safe. They were all pure blooded vampires, their powers would do more than enough.

My feet made no noise as I walked across the grass keeping a eye out. I adverted my eyes to the forest hearing a girl whisper to her friends. Tch. They whispered loud as hell. Not all Night class vampires were tamed and not all Level E vampires stayed out. I was about to walk over to them but I sense Yuuki and I stayed in my place. Yuki, Zero and I were the prefects of this academy. We watched over it at night and we protected the night class from the day class during the even.

"You guys shouldn't be out here" Yuuki admonished them. They both gave her apologetic looks

"Sorry Yuki-chan, we just wanted to get some fresh air" One of the girls spoke up. I didn't believe them and of course Yuuki didn't either

"Of course you were. now I'm gonna have to ask you as to return to your dorms" She said narrowing her eyes. Yuuki was a pushover so they obviously wouldn't listen to her. I stiffened as I sensed another presence..Two presences actually..Aidou and Kain. Yuuki of course heard them too and wiped out the Artemis but Kain caught it with his hand not bothering to flinch from the burn. Yuuki gave them a fierce glare

"What are you two doing out here" She snapped when Kain pushed her weapon away

"We're just having a little stroll" Aidou said walking closer to her, His fangs sliding out. Both girls saw of course and Fainted after giving a breath squeak of 'V..Vampire!". I tried to control my anger..These students were Reckless.

I was about to intervene between Yuuki and Aidou but a click of Gun had me rethinking. Zero stepped in to the rescue like he always did. His gun was pointed directly at Aidou's head getting Ready to shoot

"Back away from the girl" Zero said..His voice was dark but low. Aidou stepped back and Shrugged and Yuuki stood there wide eyed as she tried to comprehend what was happening

"What will you do Zero? Shoot me?" Aidou teased Zero smirking Cockily. Zero raised why silver eyebrow and pulled the trigger. I knew that he would do it..Somehow I wanted him too but Kaname stepped in his eyes glaring coldly at Aidou who began to sweat.

"S-Sorry Kaname-Sama" He stuttered to the angry pureblood. Kaname ignored him and turned to Zero

"You can put your weapon away. I will take care of this" He said. Zero stared at him for a couple moments and then put the safety back on putting it anyway and his inside jacket pocket. Kaname then turned to Yuuki

"Yuki. I'm sorry about what Aidou tried to do. Will you do me a Favor and take these girls to your father" Kaname said to her. My heart ached in my chest as I listened to the way her name rolled of his tongue. The way he looked at her like he adored her. She gave him heart eyes of her own and nodded

"Thank you for saving me Kaname-Sama" She said in her high pitched squeaky voice and Went to get the girls off the ground. I glared deeply at her back and smirked when I saw her Shiver lightly although she could not see me she could still feel the amount of hatred I had for her. But she knew that no matter how hard she tried she would never be able to hurt me by normal means and i would always be superior to her as she was only human...At the moment. Zero kept his face blank and he helped her. His eyes narrowed in my direction as he knew that I was there but I made no movements to show that I noticed.

"Ruka, Take Aidou and Kain back to my study. I'll be there in a few" Kaname commanded the Sounen heiress. She nodded and gestured for them to follow. Aidou almost tripped in fear as he walked past Kaname. I could almost hear the words Kaname would say to them "No one hurts my beloved Yuuki". I sighed lightly and turned on my heel to walk away

"Miki" Kaname's voice called out to me. And I stopped turning back and walking out of the tree's slowly. His eyes turned to me and I almost hesitated when looking into his eyes

"Yes?" I questioned. His mouth curved into a smile and he walked to me looking down at me

"Why didn't you stop Zero. You knew he would have killed Aidou" He asked me but I found myself not knowing

"I don't know Shisho..I just wanted to see how it play out" I replied back and it was the honest truth..Kaname's mouth drew into a full smile

"I knew you'd say that." His hand ruffled my hair like I was a child but I didn't mind "Go and get you some sleep. Zero and Yuuki both. All of you deserve it" I nod my head giving him one last look before walking away.

I tossed and turned in bed until my alarm eventually rang around 7AM. The sun was rising and I used half of what little time I had to sketch the scenery. There was always one thing about Cross Academy, It had beautiful scenery.

I caught a shot of silver hair in the corner of my eye and I had to smile. Zero must not have slept last night either otherwise I would have been waking him up.

"Are you gonna continuing drawing all day or are you gonna get dressed so we can go to class" He questioned me in a low voice. I rolled my eyes and shut my notebook

"Morning to you too Zero" I mumbled standing up yawning. "Besides today is the annual Dorm Inspections"

"Yeah. I forgot about that" He replies buttoning up his white shirt. I walked into the closet pulling on my uniform and throwing my hair into a ponytail.

Most of the morning was feeling with cries of agony and shouts of "No!" or "That's not fair". I glared at each and every female day class student when they tried to get pissy with me.

I confiscated a photo album filled with pictures of the night class students from every angle.

"These aren't allowed" I heard Yuki say and I turned to her seeing her holding up two more albums filling with day class Pictures. The girls glared at Yuki

"Gosh. You're so perfect. You think you're better than us cause you can be around the night class" One of the girls from that dorm room snarled before knocking the rest of the albums down and stomping out the others following her. Yuki put her head down and I almost felt sorry for her. The rest of the inspection was done in silence as we put the albums and pictures and inappropriate magazines in the white bag which we struggled to carry out later. More so Yuuki than me.

We dragged the bags outside and I looked over seeing Zero skipping out on Inspection duty. His blood tablet was in his hand. I think Yuki noticed to as she walked towards him and he quickly hid it. I shook my head and dumped my bag into the dumpster that was gonna be taken out later today so the students don't get any ideas.

Yuuki talking cheerfully to Zero about the Albums we had found and the magazines that we had. Occasionally her eyes drifted to his breast pocket where he had his tablets. I watched them from a far and I don't think Zero noticed or acknowledged anything Yuki was saying to him.

Later when the day was settled we headed to the moon dorms to continue the inspection. I was about to open the door when I saw Yuki stop and look at Zero

"What's in your pocket?" She asked him and I sighed looking towards Zero wondering what his answer would be. He didn't answer for a moment and she continued "What were you trying to hide from me?"

"Nothing Yuki" He said adverting his eyes to mine. Yuki narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips

"I won't go inside until you tell me" She said stepping forward forgetting there was a step and she tripped and fell on top on Zero.

I was about to laugh until I saw Yuki come up with a triumphant look holding the blood tablet box. Her expression was confused as she looked at it but Zero swiped it out of her hands getting up and walking away. Leaving Yuki to cry out his name after him.

She turned to me almost falling again

"Do the inspection and I'll go get Zero" She commands me and I snarled at her;

"Don't tell me what to do" She backed up fear overcoming her but she held her grounds

"I'm gonna go find Zero" She tells me her voice wavering

"You should be telling the Chairman not going to find Zero by yourself" I tell her but she was already running away calling his name. I sighed for the millionth time today and opened the door to the dorms.

The chairman came along a little later to help me with the inspections. I finished Kaname's room first and then ended with Rima and Shiki's room. I kissed Shiki's cheek and waved to Rima walking up to the chairman who was talking in hushed tones to Kaname. He stopped when he noticed me

"MIKI-CHAN" He shouted coming to hug me tightly. I patted his back awkwardly but I cut to the chase when he let go

"Where's Zero?" I ask. The chairman was quiet for a while making me think he wasn't gonna answer me

"Yuki got attacked by a level E vampire-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"I don't care. Where is Zero" I felt my eyes sting, they were obviously turning red. The Chairman sighed

"Kaname only found Yuki about to be attacked by a Hunter. We have no idea where Zero is" He told me calmly. I tightened my hands into fist getting ready to push past him but he grabbed my shoulder and I turned my eyes on him a in death glare. He let me go and let me storm out the Moon dorms getting ready to look for my Best friend, tears blurring my eyes

Just as i opened the gates of the exit of the Academy Zero was getting ready to open them. We both stopped for a moment just starring before I narrowed my eyes at him. His eyes looked over my face

"Tch..I suppose you're mad" He says with a agitated voice

"You scared me. You didn't come back. I thought.." I stopped un-clenching my fist. I was squeezing it so tight that my nails almost broke the skin of my palms. Zero didn't say a word as he walked in and shut the gates. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders letting my bury me face into his neck.

"I just needed some time alone.I didn't mean to make you worry" This was his way of apologizing to me and I just nodded

"I know. I was just freaking out. I get worried with that organization..and Yuki was already attacked by one of them. She's not even a a vampire" I say to him pulling back and looking into his amethyst eyes that were the same color as mine.

"Yuki ran. I lost sight of her but by the time I found her Kaname had already gotten to her" He trailed off shoving his hands in his pockets. There was nothing left to say after that. At this rate Yuki would never notice him but at the point I wasn't sure I wanted her too. I didn't dare say it to Zero

"Come on, Let's go let the Chairman know you're okay"

I walked around the academy checking for any wandering day students. My nose twitched as I caught a smell. 'Yuki...Yuki's blood'. It didn't smell like she was dying but from how strong the scent was she must be being bit by a vampire. I knew it wasn't Kaname. I broke out into a Run and almost nearly ran into Kaname who was going for the dorms as well.

"Yuki. I think Zero..I think" I couldn't bring myself to say it..But Kaname nodded. We both walked into the dorms hurrying up the stairs.

Yuki was leaning against the wall holding her neck where Zero must have bit her. Zero was rubbing his lips with the back of his hands all while staring at Yuki with a shocked look on his face but I think Yuki's was filled with Horror and Shock

"Zero.." She whispered her eyes trained on his blood red eyes and blood stained lips. Kaname walked up the steps, me trailing at him.

"You've done it Kiryuu. You've finally lost control" Kaname taunted Zero with a smooth honey like voice. Both Yuki and I stared between them as the Tension rose into the air.

"It wasn't mean't to happen" Zero said quietly not taking his gaze away from Kaname. I could have intervened but Yuki beat me to it jumping in front of them

"NO DON'T FIGHT!" She yelled putting her hand on both of her chest. She swayed on her feet getting dizzy from the blood-lost before she promptly passed out.  
>"Yuki!" We all exclaimed...Not expecting that at all.<p>

**I suppose I won't bash Yuki as much now. But she still obsessed over Kaname too much but it's obvious she cares for Zero. Anyways, New chapter. Hoped you guys liked it. Tell me what you think.**

**~Chiyo**


End file.
